Solo es cuestión de tiempo
by Yue Wang
Summary: Es cuestión de tiempo para que comience le rebelión, para bien o para mal estaremos listos para comenzar con la guerra (SE NECESITAN OC'S)


Este es mi nuevo proyecto, aquí les dejo el prologo y mas abajo mis saludos ojala lo disfruten es el fruto de mi esfuerzo del insomnio a las tres de la mañana xD

* * *

**Prologo**

La sangre escurria por el suelo de aquella oscura habitación, en el centr

o de esta solo había un foco maltrecho prendido donde se podía divisar a 4 chicas de entre 16 y 24 años rodeando a un hombre que se encontraba amarrado a una silla mirando con terror al cuarteto de mujeres

-Y yo que pense que esta vez el trabajo sería más interesante - decía con frialdad la que parecía ser la mayor, sus ojos eran tan rojos como la sangre que había en la habitación y sus cabello tan oscuros como la penumbra que los rodeaba, en sus manos traía una lanza tan alta como ella con una enorme cuchilla con la cual estaba apuntando al cuello de su victima

-Nunca nos mandan a hacer algo interesante, que perdida de tiempo -respondió a la mayor otr de ellas, al igual que la primera, sus ojos resplandecian con un aterrador rojo caramelo, sus cabellos albos brillaban aun en la oscuridad que los rodeaba en apariencia era inofensiva, pero el par de cuchillas ensangretadas que tenía entre sus manos dejaba en claro que era todo menos inofensiva

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMEN, AUNQUE MUERA VENDRAN MIL MÁS A PERSEGUIRLAS MALDITAS ZORRAS DEL INFIERNO, ¡YA LO PAGARAN! -gritaba el hombre aunque claramente estaba espantado con la situación de ver a sus mejores hombres muertos bañanado la habitación con su sangre por culpa de cuatro simples mujeres

-Nos han dicho eso tantas vez que es aburrido - se quejó otra de las chicas, su cabello era corto color ceniza y sus ojos al igual que el otro par era de un tono rojo, en sus manos llevaba el arma menos letal del grupo siendo una especie de bastón, pero la sangre que se escurría por este hasta sus manos daba por obviedad que no lo uso por motivos pacificos

-Mejor terminare con esto de una buena vez -sonrio con sadismo la cuarta y última chica del grupo, era casi identica a la anterior pero su diferencia era clara al ver el largo de su cabellera y la blancura de su piel, con la espada que tenía entre sus manos atrabazó el pecho del hombre frente a ellas dando por concluido lo que parecía ser "su misión"

Al salir del edificio que se encontraban las 4 subieron a una van que las esperaba y sin decir nada esta arrancó

-Y bien, ¿comó a ido todo? - preguntó un niño de aparentes 12 años, con cabellera castaña y ojos igualmente rojos como el de las mujeres, la frialdad de su mirada era impresionante considerando que era solo un niño y también impresionaba la seriedad con la cual lo veían sus interlocutoras

-Fue como lo predijimos, esos malditos se la pensaran dos vez antes de intentar atacarlo denuevo jefe -respondio casi con solemnidad la pelinegra demarrandose su pelo el cuel estaba anteriormente amarrado en una cola alta que de por sí le llegaba a las pantorrillas amarrada

-Excelente, y ¿algo más que reportar? - preguntó nuevamente el niño con una leve sonrisa mientras acariciaba los risos de su cabellera

-Al parecer no somos los únicos que son molestados por los HEAVEN, resulta que los muy idiotas juran que pueden acabar con nosotros y los Yakuza - respondio casi con diversión en sus palabras la peliblanca del grupo

-Bueno solo les queda continuar con mi diversión hermanitas -rió el niño mostrando sus blancos dientes haciendo soltar un suspiro cansado al cuarteto de chicas

Siempre había sido así, conocidas como el cuarteto elements, desde el nacimiento de su jefe y hermano menor había sido adiestradas para convertirse en sus guardaespaldas y las asesinas encargadas de seguir las ordenes del heredero del clan Wang, nadie sabía que eran enrealidad hijas del actual líder del grupo por lo cual se habían visto obligadas a ocultarse, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que perdieran la paciencia y tomaran el control de su clan, solo eso había que esperar

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno Mamá Yue a vuelto y como estoy de vaciones aprovechare para escribir lo más que pueda antes de entrar a clases, espero les haya gustado este pequeño prologo y espero sus comentarios

Tambien les dejo una ficha para quien quiera participar, pero ojo que solo las mejores podrán hacerlo (también pueden madar fichas de hombre si desean, todos son bienvenidos a participar)

~ FICHA ASESINOS ~

Nombre y Apellido:

Apodo (sí tiene):

Edad: (para tener de parejas a los de IE tiene que ser entre 21 y 24, para los de IE GO! entre 15 y 17)

Personalidad: (Real y de Asesino bien detalladas ambas)

Gustos y Disgustos:

Ropa común:

Ropa de asesino (incluyendo armas):

Organización pertenciente: (Pueden esta dentro o no pero de cualquier manera hay que estar del lado de una)

Mafia China: son mas agresivos y por lo general utilizan armas corto/punzantes por lo cual son claramente mas ssangrientos (tomenlo en cuenta)

Mafia Japonesa o Yakuza: mucho más frios y rara vez utlizan armas que no sean de fuego en cualquier caso son fuertes (tomelo en cuenta al escoger)

Historia: (Incluyendo como llegaron a formar parte de la organización)

Familia:

Pareja: (Menos Kazemaru y Hiroto de IE y, Minamisawa y Yuuichi de IE GO!)

Extras:

~ FICHA AGENTES ~

Nombre y Apellido:

Apodo (sí tiene):

Edad: (para tener de parejas a los de IE tiene que ser entre 21 y 24, para los de IE GO! entre 15 y 17)

Personalidad: (Solo la real porque ellos son "los buenos" y no necesitan ser falsos, en cualquier caso detallar lo más posible)

Gustos y Disgustos:

Ropa: (solo la comun porque usan uniforme en "el trabajo")

Historia: (que la o lo llevo a formar parte del "equipo de rescate" de los asesinos de los distintos bandos, no lo se sean creativos como que primero estaban en uno o solo por convición lo que sea que se les ocurra)

Familia:

Pareja: (Menos Kazemaru y Hiroto de IE y, Minamisawa y Yuuichi de IE GO!)

Extras:

Otra cosa que detallar es que los chicos estaran distribuidos entre los agentes y asesinos asi que será sorpresa


End file.
